<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fox. by robinasnyder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136284">fox.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder'>robinasnyder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox gets turned into a fox and is not happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/Cin Drallig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fox.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For  <a href="https://loving-fox-hours.tumblr.com/">Commander Fox Week</a> Day 12: Animal Transformation.</p>
<p>Thanks to Jellyjog for helping me come up with this pairing! I'll be writing Cin/Fox all week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, it’s okay. It won’t be much longer.” Cin’s voice was soothing, but Fox was still deeply agitated. He’d been turned into a small woodland creature a couple hours ago in the middle of a mission and now he was being carried back to their rooms by Cin. It was humiliating to not be able to walk in on his own two legs. It was more humiliating because he now had four legs. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Cin murmured. He stepped into their quarters and the door swished quietly behind him. Cin made his way to the couch and dropped gracefully onto the cushions. He settled Fox (now shaped like a literal red fox) into his lap and began giving his heads gentle pets. It felt very nice, but Fox still hated it and tried to bite Cin’s hand. </p>
<p>“Would you like me to stop?” Cin’s voice sounded so patient. Fox hated that. Cin was patient, always was, even when Fox was lashing out and hurting him. Fox settled and laid down. This time, when Cin began to pet him he didn’t bite him. He just laid still in his own misery. </p>
<p>The petting was nice though. Cin was scratching his ears, which felt really good. He leaned his head into the touch. A happy noise came from his throat and he nuzzled more into Cin’s hands and lap. Cin chuckled. </p>
<p>“There we go. This will be over soon,” he said. </p>
<p>As if to punctuate his point, Fox suddenly changed back with a poof, lying naked across Cin’s lap. He blinked up at his lover. </p>
<p>“Uh, hi,” Fox said. </p>
<p>Cin chuckled. He bent down and kissed Fox on the mouth. Fox almost wished he still at the tail so he could have given it a happy wag. He wouldn’t go back though. He couldn’t kiss Cin back if he was a fox.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>